SIMPLEMENTE CELOS
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: "oh! no seas traviezo..Kouga... sí! justo ahi!"; "QUE!-espeta el hanyou - porque con él!. mal sumary, sorry


SIMPLEMENTE… CELOS

"" pensamientos

Los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación

En el santuario Higurashi…..

La tarde es tranquila, las aves revolotean por los alrededores, un par de ella descienden al patio. Buyo, que se encontraba dormitando en el umbral de la puerta es molestado por éstas, ya que ambas e se suben en su cuerpo a picotearlo. Una de ella le picotea de la nariz provocando que maúlle de dolor y susto; se frota la zona adolorida.

Una vez repuesto, se eriza; ya que las aves no se han asustado para nada y se encontraban en el lugar, él las corretea por todo el patio; éstas levantan el vuelo y se posan en el alfelizar de la ventana de la habitación de Kagome

Buyo busca la forma de subir para atraparlas. Trepa al techo y salta sobre ellas fallando en el intento, ya que éstas huyen y el gato se estrella contra la pared y rueda por el techo cayendo al suelo aparatosamente donde queda desmayado por el golpe.

Kagome se voltea hacia la pared, ella se encontraba dormida

La puerta del santuario se desliza suavemente, una sombra sale velozmente y en dos saltos se detiene frente a la ventana de la ventana de la habitación de la joven miko. Su blanca cabellera ondea al viento. La ventana se desliza suavemente…. Inu Yasha ingresa dentro de la habitación y se acerca a la cama. Kagome se despierta, pues sintió el ruido de la ventana, finge estar dormida

-"Inu Yasha? Tsk! Ya verá!"

Él se inclina para observarla, sonríe irónico

-"está dormida"

Ella sonríe y murmura poniendo un tono de voz muy romántica

-ooohhh! – gime – Kouga

-eh? – espanta al escucharla – es…está hablando dormida? Y está soñando con ese lobo idiota?

Ella se voltea quedando frente a él

-oh! No seas travieso… Kouga… si, ahí, justo ahí, - vuelve a gemir de placer

Esto colma su paciencia y explota furioso

-¡OYE TU! – exclama - ¡¿Por qué CARAJOS TIENES QUE ESTAR SOÑANDO CON ESE LOBO ROÑOSO? ¡¿Por qué PRECISAMENTE CON ÉL? – gruñe molesto – EH! CONTESTAME!

Ella finge despertarse ante el exabrupto de él se incorpora un poco mientras se restriega los ojos, sonriendo inocentemente, bueno, eso es lo que le hace creer

-Inu… Yasha? Qué pasa? Que haces aquí?

-respóndeme! – gruñe – porque con Kouga? Porque?

-dije algo? – lo ve asentir – oh! Lo siento, pero creo que soy libre de soñar con quién me dé la gana, no?

- sí - se voltea cruzado de brazos – pero no con él

Ella se sienta dejando colgada sus piernas, sonriendo para sus adentros. Él la mira de soslayo; se sienta frente a ella mirándola atentamente a los ojos, ella le mantiene la mirada perdiéndose en esas lagunas doradas que tanto ama

-mira Inu Yasha, no eres quién para que me prohíbas soñar con quién a mí me dé la gana. "está celoso" Además, si tú fueras o te parecieras en algo a Kouga – lo ve enmarcar las cejas – entonces, tal vez… soñaría contigo

-que yo me parezca a él? Estás loca, o qué?

Acerca su rostro al de la chica para observarla detenidamente. Ella se exalta al tener su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella

-creo que aún estás dormida. Yo parecerme a ese lobezno de pacotilla – niega sacudiendo vehementemente la cabeza – eso es impensable!

-pues, deberías!

-ah, sí? – responde con sorna – y, porque?

-si te parecieras – suspira – un poco a él, que demostraras abiertamente tus sentimientos. Es decir que fueras más sincero, tierno…

-de que cojudeces estás hablando!

- eso! Ves? Eres tosco, frio, y nunca piensas antes de hablar

Le aparta el flequillo para tocarle la frente y así mismo también

-creo que tienes fiebre, por eso estás hablando cojudeces

-INU YASHA!

Él se eriza al verla molesta, se pone de pie

-y…. Porque tienes que descargar tu ira contra mí?

Ella se pone de pie y lo encara, resopla. Él se espanta, siente una corriente eléctrica correrle por la espalda. Ella da media vuelta sin responderle y se acerca a su cómoda de la que saca una toalla

Él había seguido todos sus movimientos y se le acerca

-a donde crees que vas?

-a otro lugar en que no vea tu fea cara

-seguro que iras a buscarlo?

Ella se detiene antes de abrir la puerta y ladea el rostro para mirarlo furioso, topándose con su rostro

-y si así fuera, que te importa? – entorna la mirada – o, sí?

Él le da la espalda cruzado de brazos, cierra los ojos como si no le importara

-ya lo creo que no, puedes ir a refugiarte en sus brazos si así lo deseas

-de acuerdo – resopla – así lo haré!

Ella sale dando un portazo. Él al escuchar el ruido voltea a verla

-Kagome… - susurra

Él mira al piso unos segundos, luego a la puerta saliendo; logrando ver que entra a otra habitación, se acerca a esta, antes de abrir la puerta se escucha caer agua. Estira la mano y duda unos segundos, más luego la abre e ingresa….


End file.
